


Skin Tight

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [18]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober, Latex, Other, in appropriate dressing habits, specifically liquid latex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Nebula has difficulty with clothes because of her prosthetics. Her solution to this problem is a little unusual.





	Skin Tight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: latext

There were less indulgent ways to get fitted. Nebula rarely allowed herself any kind of indulgement.

Her prosthetics caused problems though, they moved strangely, or opened in ways that were useful to her but significantly detrimental to any clothing.

She needed something more than skin hugging, something beyond skin tight. She needed something that bound itself to her, that moved with her body despite its odd additions, something that was a second skin.

There was, she presumed, a more efficient application for what she had chosen.

But Nebula enjoyed this.

The latex dripped slowly over her skin. Some areas deadened to the sensation, others lit up from hypersensitivity. It was glorious.

She pulled on a chain and another cascade of it rippled down her back, coating her every crevice and swell of her muscles.

It was temporary. Wear and discard. Good for one job and then destroyed when removed. It was worth it though, and slowly peeling it off was almost as tantalising as putting it on.


End file.
